Melting Ice
by LoveFaithxx33
Summary: They were polar opposites- the flame of Gryffindor and the snake of Slytherin. He hid himself behind a mask of cold indifference, she hid her problems behind her prudish ways. will a newly-fixed Hogwarts, a masquerade, and a peaceful snowy night help them open up?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was taking her nightly walk through Hogwarts when she heard someone speaking. The voice came from somewhere not too far away, but it was muffled. Her curiosity was piqued and it carried her closer to the voice. When she turned the corner she saw the back of someone- someone with silvery strands of hair and a black and green robe- Draco Malfoy. Not wanting to be caught snooping, Hermione quickly stepped back and pressed herself against the rough stone wall. As she listened, she noticed that Draco was talking to himself.

"He doesn't understand! No one does! I didn't want to do it- not at all! I regret everything and I just wish…" He sighed and his frantic pacing slowed to a stop. She heard a weird scraping sound, and before she could figure out what it was, he began to speak again.

"No one will ever understand," He whispered, sounding very much deflated.

Upon hearing this, she knew exactly what to do. Hermione quietly took her wand and made herself look like the first thing she could think of, Moaning Myrtle, as she knew Draco would never trust her. When she finished, she hid her wand, took a deep breath, and stepped (or floated) out of her hiding place.

***A/N: This story is also posted on my sister's profile (Love the Night), as she is helping me to edit my stories. We've decided to post the chapters on both accounts to make things easier. Anyway, hope you like the story and please review, follow, and comment on the story! Thanks, Faith.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as she came around the corner, Draco rose from his crouched position at the base of a wall and put a callous sneer on his face.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" He put a nasty emphasis on 'you.'

To make her act believable, she sniffed a few times before responding. "W-well I heard someone talking, and they sounded upset. I came to see if they needed help, or if they just wanted to talk- as I know how it feels to have no one." Hermione had no idea where that last part came from. All she knew was that as soon as she said it, she knew it was true. "But it seems you don't want anyone, so I guess I'll go now," she sniffled a few times again before squeaking out the sentence.

"Good. I don't need anyone anyway. I'm perfectly fine by myself," He spit out.

Hermione was suddenly frustrated by his comment. "Well sorry to knock you off your high horse, but every person needs someone. Everyone does, and you are **NO** exception," She snapped and turned away; ready to leave the contemptuous man alone.

"Please, wait. I'm sorry," Draco whispered so softly that Hermione was not sure if she actually heard him. She spun, midair, and faced him. She stayed quiet, somehow knowing if she spoke, he would back into his cold-iron shell again. After a few minutes, Draco broke the silence. He told her everything.

***A/N: Haha, I think I'll end it here! I have the first few chapters written out, but I'm trying to space them out so that I have time to keep writing. If I don't, I will probably end up posting everything I have, and then with my luck, I will get a major thing of writer's block. Make sense? ...Probably not, lol. If you don't think I should wait to post the chapters, let me know. if I get enough people who think so, I will consider it. Thanks, Faith.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry," Hermione murmured when he had finished.

"For what? Nothing I said was your fault." Draco looked genuinely confused.

"I know, I just wish that had never happened."

"You don't really know me, so that doesn't make sense."

"It does not have to make sense." Draco stayed silent for a while and Hermione almost wished he knew it was her talking and not Moaning Mertle.

"I just wish things were different. Because of the war, and even before it, I am forced to hide myself. I continue to wear the mask my parents and the Dark Lord told me to wear. Without it, I feel naked, powerless. I can't break the ice." He closed his eyes when his voice broke. A single tear fell, forming a lone trail from his eye to his noble chin.

"Perhaps you just need someone to melt it for you. Not break it, it's such an abrupt and hateful notion; but melt it." She kept her eyes on his face as she said this. Draco's eyes shot open when she finished. His eyes met hers; they were full of fractured wishes and hopelessness.

"Maybe. Unfortunately, no one wants to- not even you."


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was back to her own body, and very cold. She drew the blankets on her dorm bed even tighter around her. She blinked her tired eyes and shifted to a more comfortable position. She had given up on sleeping hours before, too busy thinking about her conversation with Draco.

"_Not even you."_ His words ricocheted through her head and heart. She wondered who would do this to a person. '_His parents had a part in this! If they truly loved him, then they wouldn't have told him to be someone he's not. I hate them for it!' _Shock slammed through her body at the direction her thoughts took. Shaking it off, she resigned herself to another long day and got up, shivering as her feet brushed the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

When Hermione left the common room, it was only 4:30 in the morning, so she decided to head to the library. She tread quickly through the corridors, knowing Filch liked to patrol in this part of the castle. Why he worked during these ungodly hours, she had no idea. '_Who am I to judge?' _She thought. _'I'm doing to same thing!' _Her thoughts came to a close when she stopped on front of the library. Hermione pulled the key to the library that Madame Pince had given her in case she needed a late night study session, out of her pocket and stepped quickly into the spacious room.

She grabbed a random book from a shelf that sat at her eye level and walked to her favorite chair in the library; gradually relaxing the closer she got to it. She dropped into the plush, red chair at the very back of the library and opened the book-_ The Biography of William Shakespeare._

_**'William Shakespeare was born April 26, 1564, in Stratford-Upon-Avon in England. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in to house of Ravenclaw. At the age of 18, he married Anne Hathoway, a muggle. Throughout the years, he became a famous playwright to the muggle world...**_**'**

Hermione stopped reading, getting caught up in her thoughts again. She closed her eyes and rubbed the base of her nose when her thoughts became overwhelming. She desperately grasped for a piece of parchment and a quill from the table beside her and began to write frantically. She was so engrossed in her work that she was completely oblivious to the pair of eyes that observed her from the shadows and the salty tears that ran down her cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco had been unable to sleep after talking to Moaning Myrtle and had decided to roam the castle. However, around 4:40 in the morning, he heard footsteps. Thinking it was Filch, he hid behind a statue labeled _Helga the Great._ He peeked around the statue's thick frame in time to see the back of Hermione Granger's head. How he knew it was her? _'No one else has hair like that._' he seemed a bit unnerved and he was curious as to what she was up to, so he followed her with a silent gait that his father would be proud of. He choked on that thought. _'Don't think of him right now... or ever._' He decided to follow her, _'Not because I care or anything,_' he told himself. _'I just want to see what Mudblood is up to...'_

Draco had a problem. He was huddled behind a row of book cases, watching Hermione from the cracks between two books, _Prophetic Stars _and _Photogenic Trolls. _He noticed streaks of silver lining her cheeks and found he did not like them there and wanted to help- which he desperately tried to ignore without much luck. Knowing she wouldn't trust him, he quietly used his wand and transfigured himself into the only thing that he thought she would not second-guess being up at that time- Nearly Headless Nick. '_Gross... so this is what it feels like. I never want to be a ghost.' _He thought before moving from behind the bookcase and towards the crying Gryffindor.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sir Nicholas!" Hermione's eyes grew wide as she quickly wiped the tears offof her face.

"What are you doing up so very early, Gr-Miss Granger? Are you ok?" Draco mentally slapped himself. He almost broke character- and he JUST started talking!

"I'm fine, I just came to do some studying, I-err- have a Transfiguration test tomorrow. Today, I mean!" She rushed.

'She is a terrible liar,' He mused. "I may be dead and almost headless, but I assure you, my eyes are just fine. I saw those tears. Did something happen?" Draco surprised himself with the realization that he truly wanted to know.

Hermione sighed and began to tell him everything.

A/N:Faith here! Alright! So my sister told me she is only going to post the first chapter of this story on her profile. this may change, but for now, the rest of the story will only be on my profile. Please review and message me! Snape will dock points if you don't! XD ~Faith


	8. Chapter 8

"People either don't take me seriously or they take me too seriously," Hermione shook her head, and with a short laugh that lacked humor, she continued. "I just wish I didn't feel as if I have to prove myself with just about everything."

"Well, dear, why do you feel that way?"

"Well, not only do Harry and Ron see me as a girl who is only good for studying and being friends with, I just feel the need to prove that I'm not the useless muggle-born some others think me to be. And believe me, they don't forget to announce their thoughts about me. I'm just a mudblood after all." She said dryly.

Draco felt a jab of guilt when she called herself a mudblood- and Malfoys don't feel guilty. '_It sounds... wrong coming from her.'_

"Well," He tried to think of something to say. "You do study a lot..." He said feebly. '_Stupid.'_

"I know. I do love to learn, but I am still a person- a teenager at that, and though I am not particularly fond of breaking rules-" He held back a snort, "I still enjoy having fun."

"Maybe you should tell them."

"Them who? Ron? He would just gape at me and then drag me to the library. Harry? He would laugh it off, and then after realizing I'm serious, act all awkward around me. All of the girls would do either of those, and Malfoy?" Draco was fearful she had somehow found out it was him until she resumed speaking.

"Malfoy would turn it into some rude joke, insult me more, and never let me hear the end of it." Hermione shook her head. "I'd rather not say anything. The truth hurts right?" She said while staring at the wall next to her.

"Hermione, whatever he says to you is NOT the truth," Draco said. He stared pointedly at her as if trying to push his words into staying in her head. Hermione on the other hand, seemed to find the wall quite interesting and didn't turn her head to acknowledge his statement.

'_One conversation with her and I'm already feeling... bad? No! Just different. Yeah, different.' _He sighed inwardly. '_Something's wrong with me'_


	9. Chapter 9

**_The next few weeks past with little interaction between the two students. Little did they know, their fake identities were about to fail._**

**Hermione:** Hermione was making her way to the Common Room when she saw Sir Nicholas de Mimsey-Porpington, Gryffindor ghost, on the set of enchanted stairs above her.

"Sir Nicholas!" She called, knowing he did not appreciate the nickname, Nearly Headless Nick. The ghost glided towards her with a slightly wary expression. '_Must've just been near some troublesome students.' _

"Yes? Is there anything I can help you with, Miss Granger?"

"Um, well, I just wanted to thank you for talking to me a few weeks ago." When he looked confused, she clarified, "You had a chat with me in the library; I was rather upset..."

"Are you sure, Miss? I apologize, but I have no recollection of said conversation." He gave a small smile. "It may have been Peeves," He suggested with a sympathetic look.

"Perhaps. Sorry for the inconvenience. I'll let you on your way," Hermione replied.

"Not a problem. Goodbye." With a final nod, he disappeared.

Hermione's mind reeled. '_It couldn't have been Peeves, he would have done something bad before you could say '_snitch'. _But if it wasn't Peeves, who was it?'_


	10. Chapter 10

**Draco:** "But, Drakie! You promised!" Pansy all but shrieked.

"Yes, yes," Draco said dismissively, pushing Pansy away. When she, yet again, tried to stick herself to his arm (much like a piece of thin plastic that, no matter what you do, refuses to let go of your fingers.), Draco yelled, "For Salazar's sake, get off! I need to use the loo!" When she tried to follow, he glared at her and continued walking.

'_Finally! She's gone!' _He thought after walking through two corridors without a pouting Pansy behind him.

After a few minutes of searching for a random restroom, Draco noticed water leaking into the hallway. '_I must be on... _HER _floor. Great, well, she _did _help me... I guess I should thank her.' _He went rigid after that thought. '_Thank her? Merlin, what did Granger do to me? Oh well...'_

Draco took a deep breath and walked into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Myrtle's cries stopped abruptly when she noticed Draco standing next to a broken sink that had entirely too many soggy, brown paper towels in the basin.

"What do _you _want?" **SNIFFLE. **"You here to make fun of me too?" She said in a high-pitched whine.

Draco fought to hide a wince, '_My poor ears,' _and said, "I just came to thank you."

"What?" **HICCUP.**

"I came to thank you for, well, consoling me a few weeks ago," He said, hating having to repeat himself; an expression of gratitude, no less.

"I knew it!" She screamed, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You were here to make fun of me! I didn't talk to anyone a few weeks ago. I was up here flooding this floor!"

"I thought-"

"Well I didn't!" She bellowed. Crossing her arms over her chest, she flew ungracefully into the nearest toilet, causing the water to splash to the floor.

"Okaay," Draco said. He walked out of the bathroom feeling very confused. "Then who was it?" He asked his shadow, which was in front of him as he walked past a torch, leaving it flickering behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

**"I have a few announcements!"** Dumbledore boomed, effectively quieting the students. **"No one is to use the stairs that lead to the 5th floor on the left wing of the castle- unless they want to fall to their deaths,"** At this, he looked sternly at the students over his half-moon glasses. **"And be careful in the halls- the bathrooms have flooded again."**

Dumbledore clapped his hands. **"Now, for the exciting news! There will be a Christmas Eve dance and everyone must attend!"** Many students started to complain about leaving Hogwarts for winter break.

**"Hush!"** When all was quiet, he continued**. ****"You will leave Hogwarts at the normal time, but come back two days before the dance. As compensation for the two lost days, there will be no lessons on the two days before the dance and the last two days before break. Instead, there will be Hogsmead trips to gather what you will need for the dance before break and everyone will help to set up the dance the other two days. 1st through 3rd years will go on the first day and 4th through 7th, the second. Your parents have already been contacted. There will be portkeys to send students home first thing Christmas morning, the carriages will take any students to the gates to leave with their parents via disapparition and for those students who are able to disapparate themselves, and there will be a short time span for those students who wish to floo home.**

**"Now, for the dance. You may wear any color, but everyone must have a mask. You need not buy one. After you get your dresses and robes, a mask that matches your outfit and personality will appear to you and only you until you wear it at the dance. At midnight, everyone's mask will magically disappear and reveal who is underneath. Do not try and take the mask off before then, as it will not. If you have any questions, ask your house head. Thank you."** Dumbledore smiled and sat back down in his seat.

The students began talking about the new arrangements immediately.


	12. Chapter 12

"Weasley!" Snape snapped. Ron lifted his face from the unsafe position he had been in (head over the cauldron, mouth open, and staring at the potion without protective gear).

"Are you really that daft?" He drawled. "Unless you've decided that you do not like your eyebrows, I suggest you put on the safety mask. As _amusing_ as you loosing your eyebrows would be, it would reflect badly on my class. Ten points from Gryffindor for incorrect procedures," Snape made sure to smirk after his last sentence.

Ron gaped for a few seconds before shutting his mouth with a scowl.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Professor."

"A five point deduction for lying."

Ron decided it was best to just take it before Snape thought to give him detention. 'Slimy git.' He glanced around the room and caught the familiar sight of bushy, brown hair two rows in front of him. Over the years he noticed random features that he had come to like- or love, he wasn't sure.

'If you ignore the hair, which actually isn't that bad anymore, Mione is really beautiful... hmm, I wonder if she would agree to go to the-' His thoughts were interrupted by the Potions teacher.

"Mr. Weasley! Stop staring at Miss. Granger and get to work- your water-to-wine potion is far from finished!"

'I wish someone would stuff their wand down his throat! I may do it myself, really...' Ron narrowed his eyes. Not at Snape, but at a certain blond Slytherin. 'Why is he staring at Hermione? Must be up to something, the ferret!'

**A/N: Soo sorry for the wait! I have been caught up with school... anyone else here have to take a college placement test their Freshman year? Probably... ugh, school can be so annoying sometimes. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and I thank everyone who has had the patience to wait for my ridiculously short chapters.**

**Faith :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Are you ready for the longest chapter of the story so far? I am so proud of my self- I wrote more than 400 words! Over 800, actually! Are you excited? I am! Without further ado... Chapter 14! XD**

Hermione found herself stuck between two warring emotions- excitement and boredom. Excitement because she was finally able to go to Hogsmead and boredom because Ginny, for the past two hours, had been dragging her from store to store in search of 'the perfect dress'. It was enough to make anyone insane, right?

"Oh, Mione! Look, let's go in here!" Taking her by the hand, Ginny literally pulled Hermione through the shop's front door. Once inside, the two began to riffle through racks.

Another minute or so of searching and an employee walked up to them. "Good afternoon! Is there anything I can help you ladies with?" The lady smiled politely.

"No, we're fi-"

"Yes! Would you help us find dresses, please? We have a dance for Hogwarts," Ginny said quickly, throwing a glance at Hermione, who interpreted it to mean something along the lines of, 'Don't be crazy! Besides, if I have any say in this, you will look fabulous at this dance!'.

"Of course. Right this way." The lady led them to one of the store's back rooms. Her nametag read, 'Hello, My Name is Melanie!'.

Saying the room was big was an understatement. It was twice as large as the entire girl's dormitory and filled with chairs, dressing rooms, clothes racks, measuring tapes, regular mirrors, enchanted mirrors, and many other things. 'Talk about a sensory overload,' Hermione thought.

"Wait here. I'm going to get our designer, Hannah. I will be back shortly." Melanie turned and left, her dark brown hair swaying with every step.

"So," Ginny began.

"So, what?"

"I know you hate shopping, but I promise it will pay off." She offered a smile.

"I don't hate shopping. I just don't like excess spending or spending hours looking for just a dress," Hermione explained.

Melanie came back with the designer before Ginny could respond.

"This is Hannah. She is a very accomplished stylist and designer, I have full confidence she will help you find exactly what you are looking for." Melanie walked away, her kitten heels clacking softly.

"Ok, as you now know, I'm Hannah. May I ask what your names are?" Hannah asked while extending a hand for them to shake.

"I'm Ginny."

"Hermione."

"It's nice to meet the both of you! Do either of you have any ideas as to what you might want? Styles? Colors, patterns?"

Hermione didn't know much about dress styles, but she remembered one thing Dumbledore had said. "Well, the dance is a Christmas masquerade, so we will need dresses that will look good with masks.

"No problem. Who's first?" She looked at the two girls.

"Ginny!" Hermione blurted. She was tangibly hesitant. Ginny shrugged and stepped up on the stool I the middle of the room.

"Hmm..." Hannah slowly strolled around Ginny lifting her arms and taking random measurements. "How do you feel about green?"

"As long as the shade doesn't-"

"Clash with your hair? Don't worry, you aren't the only redhead I've designed for," She smiled.

Ginny laughed. "I don't doubt it."

"Better idea! What about a deep, rich blue?"

"Navy?"

"No, it will be a few shades lighter."

"Ok, let's try it," Ginny shrugged.

Hannah waved her wand in an upward motion and then Ginny was wearing slip with a very beautiful, midnight blue coloring.

"I. Love. It!"

"Great! Now let's find a style." She did a few more wand movements.

"You look great, Ginny!" Hermione said.

The dress had a sweetheart neckline that was lined with silver thread flowers. It had a slightly ruched bodice that was separated from the skirt by a low belt of the same flowers that lined the top. The flowers came together with a fabricated flower that was the same color of the dress. A ruffled skirt slowed from the belt.

"It's gorgeous!" Ginny exclaimed. "I'll take it!"

When they finished packing Ginny's dress, Hannah looked at Hermione expectantly. With a small push from Ginny, Hermione stepped onto the stool.

"So, Hermione, any ideas for a color? Many would look fantastic on you."

"I'm not really sure..." Hermione hesitated.

Smiling broadly, Hannah said, "No worries, I just got an idea for the perfect dress! Do you mind trying it?"

"Not at all."

Hermione was speechless. The gown was strapless and had a bodice covered in a gold-threaded, vine-like design that was sewn onto the evergreen colored silk. The soft skirt streamed elegantly from the bodice.

"Wow... I look..."

"Beautiful?" Ginny offered.

Hermione turned to Hannah and praised her. "The gown is wonderful! You are truly brilliant!"


	14. Chapter 14

**AN/ **After 2 hours of brainstorming, I present these next two tiny chapters! Enjoy~

"Why can't you come stay with us?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to spend break with my parents, but all three of us will spend Christmas at the Burrow with the rest of you," Hermione explained.

"Oh, OK. I'll see you at the dance then." After a hug, Ron walked over to the rest of his family.

Harry walked over and gave her a small hug, accompanied by a half smile, "Bye, Mione. I'll see you soon." He went and joined Ron.

'I feel a little self-centered, but I wish they would put up more of a fuss about it. They just... shrugged it off.' Hermione slowly made her way to her parents and offered a smile when she reached them. 'Are they really my friends? Is that how friends should act?'

With those thoughts, she exited platform nine and three quarters.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN/ **Having everything is not always everything. ~

Draco was absolutely _thrilled _ to be back home. Truly blessed! He was given everything he wanted before he could finish asking for it, and he never went hungry. He didn't have to move a finger, as everything was dine for him by house elves. But he was completely alone.

The first and last time he saw his parents during the past week was when they picked him up from the Hogwarts' Express. 'Parents shouldn't leave like that,' He thought.

Draco strolled to the bookcase in front of him and pulled out a random book. 'Hermione would love this bookcase-' He nearly hit himself. 'Who cares what she likes? I sure don't.' He sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs, sighing. 'The girl probably has a great life and perfect family, while I seem to have gotten the short end of the stick. It's not fair...'

The book was never opened, completely forgotten in the lap of Draco Malfoy.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione sat alone on the floor of her bedroom, a book in her hands. She had done some cleaning around the house while her parents were out on a few errands and decided to read when she finished. Her break from school had been quite uneventful so far, excluding a visit from her grandparents and a few family movie nights. She was pretty much alone during the day, Monday through Friday, while her parents worked, so she had plenty of time to think. And think, she did.

_'I know I have people around me, but sometimes it just doesn't feel like enough! They always feel too distant! I mean, wanting to be with me, but never trying to make time! It seems as if I have to work to get people's attention!' _She saved her page and placed the book back on her bedside table, then sat on her bed. Leaning against her pillows, she closed her eyes. _'I bet Draco never has to fight for attention. He probably doesn't even have to open his mouth before people flock him! But then again...' _She remembered the night she found him in the hallway. _'He seemed crushed. I guess even money and fame have their flaws.' _Hermione sighed, feeling drained for seemingly no reason to her. _'Still... he... I wonder if... he's going...' _

Hermione fell asleep.

**A/N: Really sorry for not updating! I got caught up in the real world and completely forgot about my stories! Anyway, enjoy the next two chapters! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

"Who are you taking to the dance?" Ron asked his twin brothers.

"None of your business," They said together.

"But-"

"Nope! Not another word, dear brother!" George interrupted.

"Wait," Fred began. "Who are YOU taking?"

Ron scoffed. "You just said, 'not another word'!"

"But, Ron, you're talking. So it's not like you listened to them in the first place," Harry said from his place next to Ginny on the couch in the den.

"Right you are, Harry!" Said Fred.

"Harry! Who's side are you on?"

"Sorry, mate, just an observation!"

"Who are YOU taking, Harry?" Ron said, stalling for time.

"Ginny, of course!" Harry smiled at said girl and put his arm around her.

"So? Who are you taking?" The twins inquired again.

Ron looked sheepish, beginning to turn pink. "No one... but..."

"Yes?" Came the twins' prompting.

"I'dliketotakeHermionebutI'mnotsurehowtoaskher!" Ron was as red as his hair.

"In English?

"Honestly, can't you two read lips?" Ginny finally entered the conversation. "He said he'd love to ask 'Mione to the dance!"

Harry looked to his friend. "Good for you! Ask her when we get back to school! It's only three days away!"

"But! Umm... Okay." Ron made his decision, unsure at first, but slowly becoming more confident. He was going to ask her!


	18. Chapter 18

Back at Hogwarts, Ron finally had his chance. He found Hermione alone in the library and got her attention. "Hermione..."

She looked up at her best friend. "Yes, Ron?"

"I was wondering... err... ifyou'dgotothedancewithme?" Ron blurted as his skin turned the color of his hair.

Hermione, unable to decode his mumble, asked, "Ron, what?"

After sighing, Ron repeated himself. "Hermione, I was wondering if you'd go to the dance with me."

"Ron," Hermione didn't know how to begin. "Ron, I'd love to-

There was a bang from the row of shelves next to them. Dismissing it for a clumsy first year, she continued. "I'd love to, Ron, but I can't." She looked down at the carpeted floor. "I... already said yes to someone else."

"Oh, well, I hope you have fun. Forget I asked."

"Ron, I-"

"It's okay 'Mione." He smiled.

"Ron?"

"Yes, 'Mione?"

"Are you okay?" Hermione looked at Ron with concern.

"I will be." He smiled again one more time and left, leaving her alone again.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay... It has been entirely too long since I have updated. I apologize! I will continue to post at least a couple more chapters tonight to make up for it all. I have just been wrapped up in school, work, and sleep when I could get any. But, excuses aside, HERE IS CHAPTER 20! Faith~**

'That Weasley! I should have known. Of course he'd like her. I am so daft!' Draco thought as he frantically left the library. He had dropped the books he had been spying between when Hermione said she'd love to go with Ron, and had darted for the closest exit in order to not be found eavesdropping. 'I shouldn't be surprised. I mean, a Mudblood dating a muggle-lover. It makes complete and total sense, so I don't see why it took me by surprise. Why am I even concerned? I have no reason to be. At all.'

'Besides, it was merely her weird expression that surprised me. She didn't look very sorry about not going. Well, she did... but not as much as one who cares for someone would. She said she only agreed to go with someone else. That's all. It's nothing to worry about. She only regretted saying no to her friend.'

Draco nodded to himself each time he made a point. He didn't realize where he was walking until he felt a cold breeze rip through his robes. He had drifted outside, and was only a few meters from the quidditch pitch.

'Wait!' Draco stiffened with his next thought, and said aloud, "Who is Hermione going with?!"


	20. Chapter 20

Ron wandered Hogwart's hallways, kicking a chocolate frog container as he walked, instead of running to the common room to announce his victory to Harry, Ginny, and the twins. 'I don't know what I did wrong.'

"Ron!"

Ron turned in time to see Lavender Brown sprinting up behind him. She stopped just short of tackling him to the ground, but it was still a little too close to be entirely platonic on her part.

"What?" Ron didn't know what exactly he should say, and hoped his simple question would be enough. It was, and Lavender asked him a question he never would have expected.

"Are you going with anyone to the dance? I mean, of course you must be. Wow, I am so dumb. I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked. I'll be going now..." Lavender looked to the ground, sighed, and began to slowly walk away.

"Lavender, wait," said Ron. "I..." Ron hesitated, not sure if he should accept. For some reason, he saw things ending badly.

"Yes?" Lavender appeared a little perkier than she was a moment before.

"I am not going with anyone." Ron left his sentence there, not so positive he wanted to commit just yet.

"Great! So, you'll go with me?" She leaned into Ron a little more, and he conceded.

"Yeah... sure..."

"Oh, I'm so glad! It will be amazing!" She was beaming from ear to ear, a sight that made Ron a little more confident about his decision.

'I just didn't want to hurt her feelings. Unlike someone. Besides... this could be fun...'

Lavender had already skipped away, but called back to Ron, "Ron? My dress is fuchsia. Match your tie!" She grinned again, giggled, and then left his sight.


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione sat alone in the back of the library, trying to be comfortable in her favorite chair. As hard as she tried, she just couldn't stop thinking about how she lied. As frustrating and as thick as Ron could be, he was still one of her best friends. She didn't know why she lied… except, she did. Hermione did not want her relationship with Ron to be changed or hurt if things ended badly between them. On top of that was something that Hermione didn't even want to admit to herself.

Malfoy. Draco had become the center of her thoughts since she first encountered him as Moaning Myrtle. '_Not that it's anything serious, of course!' _Hermione thought quickly. '_I just don't want a complicated friendship right now with Ron… and I am only thinking about Malfoy because I caught him with interesting information and I am taking an appropriate amount of time processing it. That is _all! _Right?_'

Hermione, unable to control her thoughts, packed her bag and exited the library. She walked through the corridors aimlessly as she let her thoughts wildly take over her attention. As she past suits of armor after suits of armor, Hermione thought, '_Really, what is with me recently? I hear unfortunate news from someone that I have never cared for before and- boom! Suddenly I care? How is that possible? I just can't think of a logical explanation._

_'__I mean, unless this is some charm… but no one would do that! There is no motive and no one has been acting strangely. Oh, I don't know!' _Hermione paused, slightly startled that she had made her way out of the castle without realizing it sooner. She had already made it to the outskirts of the quidditch pitch.

'_Wow, I really am off-kilter. How is it-' _Hermione's thoughts were interrupted again by a noise that seemed to originate from the field. Unable to place it, she crept around the side entrance, hiding behind one of the several coarse wood beams holding up the stands. What she saw surprised her.

Draco was pacing up and down the field to Hermione's right, sending jinxes and curses at some invisible target and speaking angrily with himself. Not knowing what to do, she just remained where she was, hoping that Draco would speak a little louder so that she would be able to hear better.

As he paced, Draco sent out spells every third word. Hermione whispered a spell to help her hear exactly what he was saying.

"I don't know- _confringo!- _what I did- _expulso! _I don't know- _incendio!- _how I could've- _reducto!- _WHY?" Draco stopped, breathing heavily. He allowed himself some time to calm down. With only a quiet "_reparo,"_ Draco left the field.

Hermione, having gained no understandable information, was at a loss for words. After a quick walk around the field to make sure Draco hadn't left any ruins, she followed the blonde back to the castle.


End file.
